Getting Lost In You
by blairdrof
Summary: [One Shot] Sequel to When We Think there Won't Be A Dawn and Over The Moon And Beyond. Peyton and Brooke go on a weekend getaway all alone... which leads to oh so much fun. [Breyton]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill. It belongs to Mark Schwann and another bunch of lucky fellas. I wouldn't mind getting Sophia Bush under my Christmas tree or as a birthday present, though.

**Author's Notes:** This is the sequel to my two companion pieces: "When We Think There Won't Be A Dawn" and "Over The Moon And Beyond". You don't have to read those first to understand, but if you do, this one will make more sense. To those who've read the other two fics, I hope you enjoy this one as much. For those who reviewed, here's the oh so wanted sequel you were waiting for and I had promised I'd write. Also, this fic contains explicit, graphic femslash, so you're warned. If that is not what you like, click the aroow to the left and get out. I hope everyone is pleased with this and enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading and be gentle, it is my first try at graphic scenes. Read & review please!

**GETTING LOST IN YOU**

**BROOKE'S P.O.V.**

Nine days, sixteen hours, forty three minutes ago, I told Peyton that I loved her. Since then, we've been practically attached to the hip. Well, except when she had to tell Lucas that she didn't want him. She explained him the situation and he didn't exactly take our relationship that well at first. Now, well, now he at least talks to Peyton. Even if only **hello** and **goodbye** are the only words exchanged between the two. I think he's accepting it, or that's what I hope anyways. That was three days ago. Also, before that, we told Haley and Rachel about us, and they both took it more than well. Gosh, Haley's face was priceless, she was shocked, but she gives us her full support. And just thinking about the moment I told Rachel makes me laugh, she said it was about damn time, hugged us and then she practically offered us some kinky sex toys. Typical Rachel. God, Peyton's face was so funny. After we left her house, though, since I obviously moved back in with my blond girlfriend, I went back for the toys. Peyton doesn't know I did… yet.

Actually, I think Haley must have told Nathan, because ever since we came out to Haley, each time he sees either me or Peyton, he has this horny expression on his face and he looks at us as if we were running naked in front of him on Christmas night. Each time he does that, though, he gets caught by Tutor Girl, who smacks his head. Haha. I hope he doesn't keep doing that when she is further into the pregnancy, otherwise, those hormones will make her strangle him. Also, Mouth was the first one to figure out what was going on between Peyton and I, believe it or not. Two days after we got together, he asked us about it and we didn't deny it. I don't know if the discrete touches between us gave us away or if he caught on each time we left the place and had to sneak to make out hiding behind something. The point is, he was so happy for us, shame he couldn't be happy for himself. Gigi broke up with him, poor guy.

Right now I'm on my car, hands tightly wrapped around the wheel, driving back to Peyton's. I am coming from Rachel's. See, she lent me he cabin's key. Remember the one we went to to spend the weekend after the school shooting? That one. Well, Rachel offered it to me to, you know, spend a romantic weekend with Peyton without people around to uhh… interrupt us, if you catch my drift. I'm so happy. I can't wait to tell Peyton. Yeah, it's a surprise. But still, I'm so happy that I'm actually listening to one of Peyton's mix CD's she left in my car. And I don't even like Peyton's music. Though this is a Fall Out Boy CD, which I do like. Oh geez, I'm singing to the music? Does Peyton really make me that hyper? As I turn off the ignition and open the door, I still hum the lyrics of Sophomore Slump Or Comeback Of The Year. I unbuckle my seatbelt and hop off. I close the door shut and walk up the steps of my girlfriend's porch. Ahh, how good it feels to say that word. It makes me smile. She makes me smile. I open the front door quietly and step inside. I can't hear any music coming from upstairs, so she's probably just lying on her bed. I ascend the stairs skipping a few steps in the process and stop by her doorframe. Aww. She's asleep. She's curled up on her side, her back facing the window. Her hair is all over her face and her mouth is slightly agape. So cute. She looks so fragile like this. Angelic.

I approach the bed and sit carefully on the edge of the mattress. I have to wake her up somehow. I bring up my hand slowly and softly caress her cheek, pushing a few strands of curly blond hair off her face. She groans sleepily and stirs. She cuddles closer to me and her eyes flutter open at the new source of warmth. She looks at me sleepily and smiles, her hazel eyes getting smaller. I smile back and stroke her hair. So smooth. We stay silent for a few minutes and then I realize we have to leave now if we want to make it to the cabin before it gets dark, so I break the silence.

"Hey, baby," I say leaning down to place a feather kiss on her forehead.

"Hey" she replies, her voice quite hoarse from the nap she's taken. My smile widens at her expression and I continue.

"Get up, grab another sets of clothes, a few CD's and follow me" well, looks like telling her we had to leave without giving anything away was pretty easy. She looks confused though.

"What? Where are we going?" she asks half whispering as she sits up and her brows furrow together.

I roll my eyes and smirk, "It's a surprise, P. Sawyer. Just come with me" I answer as I stand up, bringing her up with me. Before giving her time to answer, I circle her waist with my arms pulling her closer and I kiss her softly on the lips. She melts under my tongue and I have to pull away so we can get out of here.

She nods her head and sits back down on the bed, this time to put on her sneakers. Oh wait. Those are my sneakers. Why is she wearing **MY** sneakers? Where are hers? She must read my mind because she speaks answering the questions my head had just come up with.

"You wear mine, I wear yours" she states simply and I look down. Oh well, she's right, I'm wearing her Converse. She must love me a lot, because she doesn't let anyone touch these, she loves them. I can't help the smug smile that spreads through my face as I look back at her, and she stands up cracking a smile of her own. After she gathers a few clothes in her right hand, I take a hold of her left one, pick a few CD's from her desk, and lead her out of the bedroom and downstairs. We walk out of the house and she closes the door behind her before asking, "Should I lock it?" I turn to her mid-way to her car and stare at her then say, "Yeah"

I hop in her car on the driver's seat. This is another achievement for me. Driving her car. The only people who have done this other than her are Ellie and well, Lucas. She looks at me skeptically and doesn't protest as she jumps in on the passenger's side. She buckles her seatbelt and I do the same. I can feel her eyes on me as I turn the ignition on and ask, "What?"

"Where are we going?" she inquires again raising an eyebrow. She must know the effect she has on me, because otherwise, she wouldn't ask. I turn my head to her and reply with a playful giggle, "Like I said, it's a surprise"

She closes her mouth and stays silent, yet she puts on a CD on the stereo and Jimmy Eat World come blasting through the speakers as I drive off.

We're getting closer to the cabin and she still hasn't figured it out, so I assume she slept all the way there when we came with Rachel the first time. I take a look at her from the corners of my eyes and notice that she's nodding her head to the music, silently singing along "Our Truth" by Lacuna Coil. We've been on the road for two hours and I'm just now getting to the entrance to Rachel's property. I tell Peyton to close her eyes and after a few minutes, I pull over in front of the huge wooden cabin. Peyton is grinning impatiently and I decide I'll tease her a little bit more. Therefore, I turn off the ignition and get out of the car. I open her door and take her hand in mine, pulling her softly out of the car as well. She looks excited and I know she is. She's not faking it. Tightening the hold I have of her hand, I lead her to the front door and take Rachel's key out of my jeans' back pocket. I unlock the door and gently push Peyton inside as I take in the way this place looks like. It certainly hasn't changed since we left. Well, it's time for the surprise. I slide my arms around Peyton's waist from behind and then bring them up to her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**PEYTON'S P.O.V.**

I love Brooke with all my heart, but today she's been acting really strange. Don't get me wrong, it's the most adorable thing I've seen. But I'm getting rather impatient. First she wakes me up and pulls me out of my bed, then she drags me God knows where in a two hour drive and now she won't let me open my eyes. If I didn't know her, I'd say she's kidnapped and will kill me, but knowing Brooke, she's probably planned a party or something. I feel her lead me inside someplace darker, and I hear her close a door shut behind us. She remains quiet for a minute and then I feel her arms graze my waist and reach my eyes. She places both hands on my shoulders and leans in to my ear whispering, "Open your eyes" When did her voice get so low and… husky? I do as she tells me as she rests her chin on my shoulder and I am welcomed with a sight I never thought I'd see again. Rachel's cabin.

"What do you think?" she asks from behind me as she lets go of me and comes around me so she is standing in front of me. She must notice I'm shocked, because she chuckles and her grin widens. I realize I should comment on it and say, "Brooke, how did you manage to get this place?"

She takes a step closer to me and takes my face between her hands, barely touching my cheeks. She stares into my eyes and says, "Doesn't matter. We have the whole cabin for ourselves for the weekend. Why don't we make the most of it?" Oh gosh, her pupils are dilated, but I'm not sure it's whether because of the dim lights of the room, since it's already dark outside, or because she's turned on. Well, she better be, because I'm getting turned on by the way she's looking at me, too.

Before I even know what she's doing, she takes my hand once again and leads me upstairs, to, which I assume, is the master room. Or at least I hope so. We haven't talked that much since we left my house and by the time we reach the bedroom door, she's still silent. She cracks it open, walks in and I follow her. Before turning the lights on, the door clicks shut and she envelopes me in a tight hug. She lets go quickly and heads to the window, which I only realize after she opens the blinds letting the moonlight creep inside. I'm amazed by the way her body glimmers in a shiny dark blue glint. And I can't take my eyes off her as she walks back up to me, planting a slow kiss on my lips. I feel her tongue dart out and I take it as my cue to open my mouth. Dear Lord this woman can kiss!! I can feel her hands tangled up in my curls pulling my head closer as we make our way to the bed. The back of her knees bumps into it and she falls on the mattress bringing me down with her.

Getting impatient, she roams my body with her hands until she finds the hem of my t-shirt. She tugs at it as I straddle her and I pull my lips away from her neck to let her take it off. When she does, she lets the garment of clothing fall to the floor carelessly and brings a hand to the button of my jeans. I know anyone would think we're going too fast, but I couldn't disagree more. We've already waited too long to be together and we've overcome many bumps in the road of our love, so I see no reason to wait any longer. It seems that my eyes have finally adjusted to the dim lit room, because somehow I now have a clearer view of this gorgeous girl I'm in love with. And I think I've been lost in my thoughts for a moment, because she's no longer fumbling with my jeans that now lie forgotten on the floor next to my t-shirt.

Is it me, or is this a little unfair. I smirk at this thought and take a hold of Brooke's hands, stopping her from undressing me any further. I bring a finger to her lips and then trace her well-defined jaw. I move my hand downwards until I reach the end of her top and let it wander underneath its thin fabric. The action elicits a strangled groan from Brooke, who bites her lip in excitement and arousal. I push it gently upwards as she lifts her chest up, allowing me to take the cloth off. Once I do, she welcomes me with a searing kiss that blows my mind like no other. I could never get tired of her. While I feel her lips still linger on mine, I become aware of the hand that has taken a hold of mine and is guiding it up her thigh and under her skirt. I'm mesmerized by just how soft her skin is and it reminds me of velvet. I have the urge to taste it and this time I don't stop myself as my mouth presses against her tender neck and my tongue flicks out in a swift movement. She throws her head back in pleasure giving me more access, yet I hold back when I feel her knee pressing between my legs. That's when I become aware of the throbbing that is making me go insane with arousal, but before I can react, Brooke flips us over, positioning herself on top of me. Well, that certainly makes it easier for me to grab her skirt and slide it off quickly. I toss it aside carelessly and let my fingers trace her stomach. So soft. So toned. So perfect. She's giving me that look and I can't help but grin suggestively at her. She lowers her body and the feel of her locks of dark auburn hair grazing the skin of my neck and collarbone tickles me causing me to giggle.

She sits up straddling my lap as she hovers above me. She slowly reaches behind her back and unclasps her black lacy bra. Before letting it drop, she brings her hands to the front, holding it with one as she slides each strap down with the other. She moves with such grace I never imagined possible, and she finally exposes her chest. Holy Mary! I'm visiting Heaven. She must see my expression, because she smiles teasingly and places a soft kiss on my lips, leaving a trail of feather like touches of her lips against my naked skin until she reaches my bra. With nimble hands, she makes no effort to unclasp it and quickly removes it, exposing me as well. I can feel the cool breeze hit the newly bare skin of my breasts. I can almost smell the arousal of both of us as it thickens the air. I'm feeling light-headed and I can barely breathe. It could be Brooke's effect on me, though. I love her so much that my chest tightens and not even all the oxygen in the world is enough for my burning lungs. I take a moment to take in her beauty as she moves down and hooks her fingers around the strings of my thong. Her nails graze my hips as she pulls the straps down, and soon I'm completely naked in front of her, giving her a glimpse of the map of my body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**BROOKE'S P.O.V.**

I take my time to remove Peyton's clothes, and I know that I'm doing it excruciatingly slow. Once I take off her panties, I reveal in her beauty. She looks so natural, and fragile, yet I know that inside that beautiful skinny body lives a strong soul. The soul I love so much. The moon light frames her features, making her look like an angel, as her blond curls pool under her head on the pillow. I look at her in the eyes to find her staring back at me adoringly, which brings a smile to my face. I lick my lips and bring her hands to my hips, and she doesn't hesitate in taking a firm hold of them. She seems reluctant to remove my knickers, because a faint blush creeps to her cheeks. I'm not sure if it is there because I'm asking her to take off my underwear or because she has just discovered the candle I've lit a few minutes ago resting on the far end of the bedside table making everything seem more real. I give her a reassuring nod never taking my eyes off hers and she begins to slide the dark lacy material down. When she finishes, she discards the piece of clothing and regaining that firm grasp, pulls me closer to her body. The friction between us earns a moan from both of us, and the tension in the air turns unbearable as all what's left to do is show each other just how much love we hold for one another.

Suddenly I find it amazing that we didn't even need words to know what the other wanted. We haven't talked since we entered the room, but I don't mind at all. She's holding a steady gaze to my face and a feel my cheeks burn with a crimson blush. My cheeks are not the only place burning; I can feel heat in other parts of my body if you know what I mean. I lean down and brush my lips upon hers, letting my tongue dart out briefly to taste her. I leave a trail of kisses from her jaw to her navel, allowing my tongue to flicker there and then continue downwards. I look up from my position and search for approval in her eyes. She looks at me so lovingly that I know I can't stop now. If I don't, we can't go back. I don't want to go back. And I know she doesn't want to either.

I place my palms on her knees and gently push her legs apart, sliding my hands up until they settle on her inner thighs. I part her folds and am surprised to find out that she's really wet. I smile at knowing I have that effect on her and dip my tongue inside for a split second. She shrieks under my tongue and her eyes widen. I slide a finger inside of her and I can hear her gasp audibly as her eyes close and she takes in the feeling of my finger inside her. I slowly bring it out and push it further inside one more time, letting her adjust to it. I slide my finger inside her again, adding a second one in a harder thrust. She moans loudly and her hands grasp the thick dark blue sheets of the bed. I hear her mutter something that sounds like, **"God, Brooke,"** and that only encourages me to go on. I bring my lips closer to her clit and, with a smile, place a feather-like kiss there as I thrust inside her again, curling the tip of my fingers as I bring them out and once again pump. Each time I thrust into her, I let my thumb graze her clit, pressing onto it, cause her to writhe under my touch. I keep the strong grip on her legs as I move my upper body up, still pumping into her at a fast pace, and kiss her hard on the lips. She bites down on my lower lip and when I bite back, a moan rises from deep down her throat and vibrates through my mouth. I can feel her coming closer as a small sheet of sweat covers her now glistening body, so I go back down and place my head between her legs once again. I encircle her clit with my lips and suck on it, fastening my rhythm and she places a shaky hand behind my head, pushing me closer to her. She moaning and panting, and she's tossing her head to the side on the pillow. Her walls tighten around my fingers as she comes, and I go back up to silence her scream of pleasure. **"Oh God! Brooke!"** I cut her mid sentence with a silencing kiss as her body jerks and I let my lips linger there until she stops shaking.

Slowly, I slide my fingers out and suck on them, to then lower my head and plant a deep kiss on her mouth. Then another on her forehead. I stare at her contentedly as she opens her eyes, and as soon as she does, she says, **"I love you, Brooke"**

Smiling genuinely, I reply, "I know. Just show me"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**PEYTON'S P.O.V.**

"**I know. Just show me"** God! Her voice is so husky and throaty it's arousing me again. I melt inside at her words and decide to do as she says. So I bring a finger to her lips with a grin and kiss the tip of her nose. Taking all the strength left in my body, I flip us over once again so she's lying underneath me. I roam her body with my eyes and am perplexed by her beauty momentarily. She's so gorgeous and hot, yet elegant at the same time. She's perfect. The way the lights combine on her body becoming one enthralls me and I'm lost in the way the peach tint of the candle light fades into the navy blue glint given by the moon creating shadows in every right place of her body, illuminating her features, bringing out her soulful, forest green eyes. I look at those eyes and bring my head down. Instead of kissing her, I let my tongue dart out and lick her lips, then mine. Hers are dry, but that doesn't stop me from taking in the strawberry taste they have.

I place my mouth on her neck and press my lips to it then I suck and nibble the skin there, occasionally flicking my tongue against it. Once I find her pulse point, I suck on it and I am fully aware that there'll be a bright red mark there tomorrow. I keep moving my head down her body, exploring every inch of skin I come across, and place a few kisses on her delicate collarbone. I can feel one of her hands at the back of my neck, pulling me closer as I take one of her nipples in my mouth, eliciting a loud moan from her. **"Oh Peyton"** she whispers, and her hands get even more tangled in my blonde locks as she arches her back pushing herself to my mouth, seeking more contact, needing it. I twirl my tongue around the tip of her nipple and move to the other, giving it the same treatment. I lick and blow a path from the valley between her breasts to her navel, licking then sucking on it, which earns a gasp from her. I can see the goose bumps covering her skin and I feel her shiver under my fingertips as I reach her center. After she willingly parts her legs, I am about to dip my head, yet she stops me by placing a warm hand on my shoulder.

"**I want you up here with me"** she states and I'm not sure she's even heard herself, for her voice is barely above a whisper. I nod and instinctively lead my hand to her folds. I rub my fingertip against her clit for a moment then, after noticing she is really, really wet, thrust a finger inside her. Her green eyes widen and her mouth opens with a sharp intake of breath in pleasure. I thrust again receiving a groan in response. I never take my eyes away from hers, and the color they've taken is one I've never seen before. They're a dark, forest green and look foggy, as if her gaze on me was completely dreamy. Her mouth is still agape, so I scatter kisses all over her face as I pick up my pace, her body moving with each thrust. I can't help but think it is the most erotic thing I've ever witnessed and I feel like the luckiest human being on earth. Both her hands are on each side of my face as our eyes are locked and I keep moving my hand, thumb and palm pressing hard on her clit each time I thrust inside, each thrust matching the rocking of her hips. One of her hands moves to the back of my head, pulling me closer until her mouth is next to my ear and a **"Harder"** breaks through her lips in the hottest way possible and I think I'm going to come again by just hearing that as she lets go of my head again. I stare at her in admiration and obey, thrusting deeper each time, harder.

We keep doing that for a while and the rocking of her hips is now uncontrollable as she rides out the first waves of her orgasm. I bring my free hand up to her face holding her steady and with much effort, she keeps her eyes open, boring into me as we become one, both our bodies now sliding against each other with sweat. As her body ceases shaking and she's done riding out her orgasm, I do as she did and take my damp fingers to my mouth, sucking them clean, taking in everything that it Brooke. I always thought she'd be a screamer, but apparently she's not and I'm surprised by that fact. I push my thoughts behind and let my mind be occupied by Brooke again. Instead of just cuddling, I bring my lips to her for a lingering sweet kiss and taste them in a unique mix that is me, Brooke and her juices. Our tongues dance together for a while and I can tell she's exhausted, which causes me to smile against her lips as she somehow flips us over again with strength I didn't know she had and leans her head up to stare at me as she says, **"I love you"**

She lays her head on my chest, like the first time we kissed, and traces patters on my naked stomach. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see the beginning of the dawn's light struggling to make its way through the blinds of Rachel's master bedroom as I fall asleep with Brooke in my arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**BROOKE'S P.O.V.**

I wake up to a soft breathing and when I open my eyes, notice that my head is safely placed on Peyton's chest that rises with every breath she takes. I let my eyes wander further down and realize we're both naked, my arm wrapped over her waist possessively while hers are encircled around my back holding me close. Her skin against my bare skin. I smile and I can tell she's awake as well, because her breathing isn't as shallow and I feel her giggle softly as I do so, since it probably tickled her stomach. I lazily move my head up, never lifting it from her chest, and am welcomed with the most beautiful pair of hazel eyes. **"Hey"** I say in a throaty whisper and she smiles as she replies with a **"Hey"** of her own. I feel like the world has stopped and we can spend the rest of our lives like this, in pure bliss. I know it is impossible, though, yet I try to hold on to that thought. I stretch up a little to reach her lips and kiss her softly but pull away instantly. I could die right now and still be happy. And I know she feels the same way; that only makes me feel even better, fall even more in love with her. I am brought out of my thoughts by her voice, barely above a whisper as she says with the widest smile possible, "I love you, Brooke Davis"

My heart flutters at that and I know we belong together, and we'll remain together forever, always in love.

"I love you too, Peyton Sawyer"

I kiss her again, knowing that all I'll ever need is her and that life won't bring us down by any means as long as we stay together, because life is love, and love is life, so there's nothing to be afraid of. We love each other, and that is enough.


End file.
